When undertaking an activity causing sweating, a person can suffer from the effects of sweat dripping into his eyes. Many devices have been developed to address this problem, such as absorbent sweatbands. Such devices fail to prevent sweat from reaching the eyes once they become saturated, and must be dried or wrung out in order to restore their effectiveness. Other types of sweat headbands, e.g., sweat-diverting headbands, have also been developed in order to address the problem of sweatband saturation and resultant inability to prevent additional sweat from reaching the eyes. These other types of sweat headbands, to remain effective, must be remain in tight apposition to the forehead, which may require an uncomfortably tight fit of the headband around the wearer's head. Accordingly, improved devices for addressing problems caused by sweat may be desirable.